Kaine Parker (Earth-14665)
Quote We All Have Secrets; The Ones We Keep, And The Ones That Are kept From Us. Biography Michael O'Mara (Of Earth-14665) Is The Replacement Spider-Man In The All-New Universe After Peter Parker Died. Currently He Is A Member Of The Avengers Beginnings After Harry Osborn Was Arrested By S.H.I.E.L.D, And Publicly Revealed As The Green Goblin, Osborn Industries Was Left Abandoned. Nearly Two Months Before Peter Parker's Death, A Thief Broke Into Parker Industries. Unknown To The Thief A Genetically Altered Super Spider Crawled Into His Bag. Kaine Parker, A Rich Teen Who Just Turned 18 From Queens Visited His Uncle Drake Johnson Against His Parent's Wishes, Because Of His Criminal Past, After Being Awarded The First Spot In A Charter School Lottery. Kaine Is Bitten On The Neck By A Genetically Engineered "Super Spider", And Arrives Home, Passing Out With The Bite Wound Considerably Swollen. The Next Morning, Kaine Finds That His Eyes Have Become Black And That His Body Has Metamorphosized Into A Much More Muscular Physique. When Kaine Goes To School, He Finds Himself Producing Webbing And Having The Quick Reflexes To Avoid Being Injured In A Fight With Oscar Evens. Michael Escapes From The School And Realizes That He Has Acquired Spider-Like Abilities From The Spider Bite. He Quickly Learns To Scale Walls, Long Jump Across building Rooftops And Swing Via Webs From His Wrists. After Revealing His Newly Found Powers To His Best Friend, Anakin Jackson, Both Ended In The Conclusion He Had Power Similar To Spider-Man's. But Kaine Reacted Negatively, As He Just Wanted To Be Normal, Deciding to Leave The Heroism To The Actual Spider-Man. Months Later, Spider-Man Died Saving His Family From Osborn. Michael Arrived Late To The Scene. Struck With Grief At Not Helping His Cousin Before His Demise, Michael Decided To Follow Parker's Philosophy -- With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility -- And So Continue Peter's Legacy. The New Spider-Man During His first Night As Spider-Man, Kaine Confronted The Red Skull In His New Makeshift Spider-Man Costume. Red Skull And The Surrounding Crowd Of Spectators Were Surprised By The Very-Much Alive Spider-Man. The Two Fought And Kaine Was Thrown Through A Plate-Glass Window. Kaine Eventually Won By Using His Venom Strike On Red Skull While He Was Lifting A Vehicle Over His Own Head, Causing Him To Drop It On Himself. Exhausted, Kaine Wondered To Himself That Perhaps His Costume Was In Bad Taste, As Was Mentioned By Many Of The Spectators During His Fight. Kaine's Next Patrol Was Cut Short When He Was Attacked By Spider-Woman Who Demanded To Know Who He Was. She Webbed Him Up And Kaine Tripped And Knocked Himself Out. He Later Awoke Inside A Holding Cell At The Tricarrier. Outside His Cell Was Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Hawkeye And Iron Man. After Analyzing His Blood, Tony Came To The Conclusion That Kaine Has A Similar Genetic Makeup As Peter Parker. Fury Correctly Guessed That Kaine Had Obtained His Powers Through A Spider Bite. Meanwhile, In The Tricarrier Medical Ward, Electro Awoke From A Chemically Induced Coma And Immediately Attacked All The Medical Staff. Kaine And Fury Immediately Joined The Rest Of The SHIELD Agents In Taking Point. Electro Took Down Iron Man, Hawkeye, And Spider-Woman. Kaine, Using His Camouflage, Snuck Behind Him And Hit Him With A Large Container. Electro Was Surprised And Confused By Spider-Man Being Alive; He Was Distracted Long Enough For Kaine To Use His Venom Strike On Him, Knocking Him Out. The Next Day, At School, Spider-Woman Showed Up In Civilian Clothing And Handed Kaine A Case Containing His New Costume, Courtesy Of Nick Fury. She Told Him That He Had One Chance To Prove Himself. Kaine Was Officially The New Spider-Man. The Prowler Kaine In His New Costume Stops A Mugging, The Police Arrive But Kaine Escapes, But Not Before Betty Brant Captures Video Footage Of Him On Her Phone, Which She Brings To The Daily Bugle And Presents To J. Jonah Jameson. The Story Of A New Spider-Man In New York Makes The Headlines. Kaine, At His Parents House, Has A Talk With His Mother About The Recent News He Learned About The Criminal Past Of His Father And Uncle Drake. The Parker-Davis Family At The Dinner Table Discuss The News About An All-New Spider-Man Who Is Currently Sitting At The Dinner Table Along With Them. Kaine Asks His Father Exactly What Is Wrong With There Being A New Spider-Man To Which His Father Replies, "What's Wrong With People Running Around In Their Underwear And Trying To Jump Off The Walls?" Kaine's Father Wants To Move Out Of The City While Kaine's Mother Doesn't Agree And Tells Kaine's Father To Settle Down. While Kaine's Mother Thinks Its Cool For There To Be A New Spider-Man, Kaine's Father Is Not So Happy With It Because Of The Fact That A Mutant Used His Powers To Flood The Whole City Of New York Causing Millions Of People To Die, But Kaine's Mother Reminds Kaine's Father That Thanks To A Teen In A Spider-Man Costume, He Saved Countless Lives And Did Whatever He Could To Save The City And Also Was Honored After He Died. Kaine Was Then Working Out He Starts To Feel A Buzzing In His Head Which Is His Spider-Sense, He Starts To Understand Its Purpose, As He Dodges A Flying Car That Was Heading Right For Him. He Comes Face To Face With Omega Red, Who Is Surprised And Angered To See Another Spider-Man. Kaine And Omega Red, With Michael Making Fun Of Omega Red's Name, To Quickly End The Battle, Kaine Uses His Venom Shock Which Has Good Effect On Omega Red, Putting A Stop To The Villain. The Scene Then Cuts To Kaine And Anakin Talking About Kaine Fight Against Omega Red And How Awesome And Cool The Fight Was. But Kaine Believes That In Order To Be Prepared For Much More Dangerous And Lethal Villains He Must Train Harder, And Anakin Is About To Propose An Idea Until Michael's Uncle Drake Appears. Together They Went To Fight The Scorpion. After Defeating Scorpion, Kaine Handed Him To The Police Which Resulted In Him Almost Being Arrested. When Kaine Refused To Help His Uncle Again, Drake Unveiled His Latest Toy, A Vulture Suit. Realizing His Uncle Intended To Use Him As His Personal Enforcer, Kaine Realized It Was Time To Face Drake. Kaine Then Battles The Ringer The Two Fought A Catastrophic Battle In Which Drake Utilized Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, One Of Them Was Damaged In Battled. The Vibro-Shock Gauntlets Later Caused It To Short Cut And Exploded, Killing Him. Venom War During The Civil War, Kaine's Father, James, Fought Hydra Soldiers, Which Caught The Attention Of The Press And Tried To Interview Him. James Was Later Attacked By Venom, Who Days Later Followed Betty Brant's Investigation To Incorrectly Suspect James Was The New Spider-Man. Kaine, As Spider-Man, Managed To Rescue His Father, As The Creature Later Escaped. After The Civil War Ended, Kaine Began Training Web-Slinging Later, During The Occupation The Next Day, The Press Interrupts A Parker-Davis Family Dinner, In Which James Drove Them Out. Kaine Learns From His Mother That His Father Fought Against Hydra Soldiers, From Which The Kaine Reacted With Surprise And Excitement. Kaine And Anakin Look Out Of The Window And See James And The Press Attacked By The Huge Venom. Kaine (In Full Spider Man Regalia And Web-Shooters) Invisibly Sneaks Out His Apartment Window And Hits Venom. During The Battle, Kaine Recalled That Peter Parker Fought With Venom. At This Moment, Venom Has No Interest In Kaine Because He Believed James To Be The New Spider-Man; Venom Throws James Into A Taxi. This Distraction Gives Kaine The Opportunity To Hit Venom And Freed Himself. Seeing His Mother Tending His Injured Father, Spider-Man Took on Venom; The Police Intervened In The Middle Of The Battle. One Officer Gets Into Venom's Way, To Which The Symbiote Responded By Almost Killing him. Kaine Saves The Policeman, Then Attacked Venom With Enough Power To Sever A Part Of Its Head. However, Venom Recovered And Kaine Used His Venom Shock To Compensate; It Weakened The Symbiote And Forced It To Escape Through The Sewers. After This, Kaine Changed To Street Clothes And Blames Himself For His Father's Injuries. Kaine Was Reflecting About The Words That Helped Peter To Be The Hero, About Power And Responsibility And To Be Spider-Man. Kaine Decides To Go To The Hospital To Check On His Father, But Anakin Reasoned That It Will Useless; They should Find Out Everything About Venom. Sarah Stacy And Mary Jane Watson Had Come To Visit Michael To Warn Him About Venom. They Deduced That Venom's Target Is James, Due To The Symbiote's Incorrect Assumption That James Is The New Spider-Man. However, They Are Interrupted By Detective Maria Hill. She Demands Details About Venom, But The Party Withheld Information And Maria Begrudgingly Leaves; Kaine Goes Outside To Confront Maria, But Was Stopped When An Officer Received Word That Venom Is Attacking The Hospital Where Kaine's Dad Is Recovering. Michael Then Rushed To The Hospital To Confront Venom. At The Hospital, Kaine Arrived And Engaged Venom By Repeatedly Venom Shocking Him; Venom Manages To Gain The Upper-Hand And Grabbed Kaine, But He Is Saved After His Mom Starts Shooting Venom. Kaine Tells Her To Escape, But She Refuses. Venom Then Tries To Consume Both Kaine And His Mother When Kaine Venom Shocks Venom From The Inside, Causing Venom To Be Remove from His Host. Tragically, Kaine's Mother, Sara, Was Fatally Shot By Police Who Were Trying To Kill Carnage; She Was Accidentally Hit In The Cross-Fire. As She Bled Out, Spider-Man Cradled Her In His Arms And Saw Through The Damaged Mask That It Was Her Son. In Her Final Moments, She Expressed Pride, "Look at you! Look what you can do!". With Her Last Words, She Warned Kaine Bever To Reveal His Identity To His Father And Died. Kaine Later Finds Himself Sleeping Over At Anakin's House; Once He Realized He Woke Up In A Reality Where He Failed To Save His Own Mother, He Ran To Grab Is Bag And Screamed "No More!" Repeatedly As He Tears Up His Costume. Spider-Man No More A Year Passed Since His Mother's Death, And Anakin, Nor Jessica Drew Were Able To Convince Kaine To Assume The Identity Of Spider-Man Again, Who Also Has A Crush Named Sarah Stacy. After Two Of Oscorp's Subjects Escaped And Were Seen Battling Bombshell, Kaine Was Finally Convinced By Jessica Drew, To Return To Be Spider-Man And Stop Oscorp Once And For All. After Kaine's Father Died Michael Became The CEO Of Parker Industries Face-to-Face With the Lizard On The Bridge, Kaine Faces A Large, Reptilian Creature, Known As The Lizard. He Manages To Intercept The Lizard, But Is Unable To Fight Him, As He Rescues A Small Child From A Burning Car While The Lizard Escapes. The Next Day, Kaine Goes To Meet With Dr. Connors At OsCorp, And Very Quickly Realizes That Connors Had Mutated Himself Into The Lizard. He Attempts To Warn Captain Davison About It, But He Doesn't Believe Him. Kaine Later Decides To Track The Lizard Into The Sewers, And Also Get Pictures Of Him For A Cash Reward At The Daily Bugle. He Is Attacked By The Lizard And Severely Wounded, And Barely Escapes. Kaine Had Left His Camera In The Sewer, Which The Lizard Finds And Realizes Kaine Is Spider-Man. The Lizard Later Attacks The School In An Attempt To Kill Kaine And Prevent Him From Further Interrupting His Plans (Despite Kaine Trying To Reason With Him), But When The Fight Continues For Too Long, The Police Arrive, And He Is Forced To Retreat. Kaine Develops An Antidote, Then Follows The Lizard And Finds His Lab. After Finding Video Files In The Makeshift Lab, Kaine Discovers The Lizard Is Planning To Use A Device Capable Of Creating A Cloud Carrying A Serum Large Enough To Cover An Entire City To Transform New York Into Lizard Creatures Like Himself. He Very Quickly Realizes The Device Is Located At OsCorp, Peter Then Rushes To OsCorp, In An Attempt To Save All Of New York City. On His Way, Kaine Is Attacked By The NYPD. He Is Shot With An Electrified Dart, Which Briefly Knocks Him Unconscious. Captain Davison Unmasks Him, But Peter Is Woken By His Spider-Sense, And Knocks Davison Down Before He Can See Who He Is. After Webbing The Eyes Of The Officers And Easily Defeating Them, He Is Forced To Reveal To Captain Davison Who He Really Is. Davison Realizes That Kaine Is Truly Trying To Protect The City, And Allows Him To Go. However, On His Way, An Officer Shoots Him In The Leg. A Weakened Spider-Man Is Then Assisted By Crane Operators, As One Of Them Was The Father Of The Child He Saved On The Bridge. The Operators Move Their Cranes In A Way That Creates A Straight Shot To OsCorp. At OsCorp, Spider-Man Arrives To Fight The Lizard, But Is Restrained By His Tail. The Lizard Pulls Off His Mask, Taunting Him About The Loss Of His Parents And Uncle. Captain Davison Arrived And Helped Spider-Man By Shooting The Lizard, Stunning Him. Kaine Used Liquid Nitrogen To Freeze The Lizard, Making Him More Vulnerable. He Manages To Get To The Chemical Device And Switch The Reptilian Serum With The Antidote The Lizard Eventually Murders Captain Davison And Attempts To Stop Kaine, But Fails, And The Antidote Cloud Reverts The Lizard Back Into Curt Connors. The Following Day At At His House Sarah Sees Kaine Without His Mask On, But Kaine Tells Her They Can Never Be Together, As He Will Always Have Enemies. Sarah, However Tells Kaine She Wants To Be With Him Despite The Risk. After They Kiss, The Police Sirens Are Heard And Sarah Encourages Kaine To Go Fight For Justice. All Over the News Over The Next Several Days, Spider-Man's Popularity From Both Civilians And Authorities Soared To Incredible Heights. Graffiti Depicting Silhouettes Of Him Was Everywhere, He Was The Sponsor Of Rent And Restaurant Companies, And His Image Could Even Be Seen In The Form Of A Latte. Spider-Men In An Unusual Turn Of Events, Kaine Accidentally Encountered The Spider-Man Of An Alternate Universe. Because Peter Parker Was Dead In His World And There Was Confusion Between The Two, They Began To Fight. Peter Unmasked Kaine And Demanded Answers. However, Kaine Managed To Knock Out Peter With His Venom Shock. Unsure What To Do With Him, Kaine Brought Peter To S.H.I.E.L.D. To Sort Things Out. At The Tri-Carrier, Fury Learned That This Peter Parker Was From Another World Entirely. Suspecting There Might Be Trouble In A Dimensional Incursion, He Wanted To Have Kaine Fill Peter In On What Happened To That World's Peter Parker. However, The Conversation Was Cut Short When Mysterio Appeared To Attack Both Spider-Men By Shooting Their Helicoptor Ride Out Of The Sky With A RPG. Kaine And Peter Battled Against Mysterio, Who Conjured Up Illusions Of Their Greatest Rogues In Order To Subdue Them. Mysterio Managed To Escape The Battle, Leaving The Two Spider-Men To Come Up With Another Plan Of Attack. Kaine Was Present When Peter Reunited With The Aunt May And Mary Jane Counterparts Of His Universe, Touched By The Tender Moment Between Them. Kaine And Peter Were Soon Called Away By Nick Fury To Fight Mysterio Again. Although They Expected Mysterio To Be Defeated, The Magician Quickly Resorted To A Back-Up Plan: Using The Heroes's Greatest Fears Against Them. Kaine's Particular Fear Was The Sight Of His Uncle Drake Standing Over His Dead Parents, Having Murdered Them Both. However, The Heroes Managed To Overcome Mysterio's Illusions And Defeat Him. While Mysterio Was Kept Within The S.H.I.E.L.D. Custody Of Kaine's Universe, Peter Spoke To Him About His Role As The New Spider-Man, Saying That He Was Genuinely Satisfied With It. Later, Spider-Man Is Approached By the The Avengers; Who Offered Spider-Man A Place In The Avengers, Which Left Him Speechless. And he Accepted It Then Kaine Decided To Become More Efficient And Utilized Thousands Of Spider-Bots To Patrol The City Thereby Getting To Crimes That Peter Never Could In His Life. And, As Spider-Man, Shot And Killed The Mass-Murderer Massacre Goblin Nation 2 Months Later, Kaine Is Surveying The City Of New York, It Having Come Under Siege By The Goblin Underground. He Realizes That He Had Been Chasing The Wrong Goblins All This While, And That It Was The Green Goblin That Was Behind Everything That Had Transpired. Back At His Apartment, Kaine Is Troubled Over How The Green Goblin Managed To Hack Into His Spider-Bots, When Sarah Comes In, Concerned About Him During their conversation When Kitty Brings Up The Word "Recognize", Kaine Has A Brainwave, And Attempts To Call Uatu Jackson About His Facial Recognition Software, Only To Be Ignored, Forcing Him To Visit Jackson As Spider-Man, Where The Two Discuss About The Hacking. Kaine Then Heads Underground To Locate The Source Of The Transmission, And Runs Straight Into The Green Goblin And His Henchmen. To Kaine's Surprise, The Green Goblin Sends Off His Henchmen, And Talks With Kaine, Revealing That He Knew Of His True Identity All Along, Shocking Kaine. The Green Goblin Then Offers Kaine A Partnership With The Latter As His second. Enraged, Kaine Refuses And Swears To Liberate New York From His Grip. Laughing, The Green Goblin Zaps Kaine, Only To Realize That It Was Only A Hologram That Kaine Projected Of Himself. The Green Goblin Then Gives The Command To Destroy The Avengers-Mansion. Kaine Is Confused Why The Goblin Army Managed To Get Past His The Avengers-Mansion's Security Grid. As The Green Goblin Mocks Him, Michael Himself Flees The Avengers-Mansion And Goes Underwater To Avoid Pursuit. Kaine Escapes His Pursuers Kaine Meets Sajani, Who Berates Him For His Absence. Just Then, Wraith Drops In And Demands Answers About Carlie From Kaine, When Menace Interrupts And Knocks Out Wraith, Surprising Kaine With Her True Identity. Kaine and Sajani Flee Inside The Facility, Where Kaine Tells Sajani To Split Up. Cornering Monster, Kaine's Kick Destroys Her Earpiece, Preventing The Green Goblin From Listening In. Monster Pleads With Kaine To Use His Brains To Resolve The Situation Before the Green Goblin's Plans Are Realized. While All This Is Happening, Sarah Stacy Is Unaware That Kitty Has Been Kidnapped By Menace. Kaine, In His Lab, Makes A Call To Aunt May, Telling Him To Stay Safe. He Resumes His Study On Monster, Now Restrained, In An Attempt To Cure Her Of The Goblin Serum Without Killing Her, When Suddenly, The Green Goblin Contacts Him, Telling Him To Put On His Suit, And Promises To Show Him Interesting Things. When Kaine Does So, The Green Goblin Projects Images Of The Places He Blows up One By One, Including The House Where Kaine Grew Up, To The H.E.A.R.T Clinic. Kaine Swears To Kill The Green Goblin, But The Latter Threatens Kaine With The Life Of Sarah Stacy Of He Does Not Comply With His Demands Of Heading To Empire State University, Prompting Kaine To Think About How Peter Parker Would Have Resolved This Crisis. He Quickly Swings His Way To The University, Where He Finds The Captive To Be Don Lamaze. Kaine Dismisses This As A Joke, When The Green Goblin Attempts To Flee. Kaine Starts To Attack, Only To Find That The Green Goblin Had Hacked Into His Spider-Drones As Well, Causing Them To Strike At Him Instead. As The Green Goblin Makes His Exit, Kaine Struggles With His Drones, Telling Lamaze To Flee. However, When A Stray Drone Threatens To Strike At Kaine's Neck, Lamaze Takes The Fatal Blow Meant For Kaine. With His Dying Breaths, Lamaze States That He Helped Spider-Man As He Had Helped Him And Kitty When Stunner attacked, And In The Process Showed Him What A True Hero Really Was. Kaine Cradles Lamaze In His Arms As the Latter Dies. Swearing To Find The Green Goblin, Kaine's Spider-Sense Hoes Off, And He Is Confronted By The Spider-Slayers. Jameson, Projecting His Voice, Declares That He Will Kill Spider-Man, Much To Kaine's Shock. When Kaine Is Pinned By One Of Them, He Is Saved By The Arrival Of Scarlet Spider, Who Deactivated Them With A Remote. Kaine Is Questioned By Him Regarding His Actions Of Late, But Before Anything Can Happen, The Spider-Slayers Are Reactivated By The Green Goblin, Who Has Hacked Into Their Systems As Well, And Promptly Grab Both Spider-Men By The Head. But They Managed To Destroy Them Goblin Was Caught Unaware When Confronted By Spider-Man And Attempted To Flee. After A Epic Duel, Spider-Man Unmasked The Green Goblin And Injected Him With The Goblin Serum Antidote, Effectively Depowering Him. However, He Managed To Escape Captivity Thanks To Liz Allen's Interference Personality Kaine Is Always Serious, And Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing, He Is Also Ruthless Aggressive, And Arrogant But He Has Been Shown To Be Very Concerned With The Well-Being Of Things Around Him, Such As His Surroundings, The People Around Him, And Those He Cares About. Kaine Hates Quipping/Joking During Battle. This Because He Has No Problems Coping With The Stress That Being A Hero Brings, Powers *'Mark: This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typical lay Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows Kaine To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process.' *'Stingers: Spider-Man Developed Retractable, Razer Sharp Stingers That Were Located Within His Arms Beneath His Wrists. They Released A Polyamine Venom, Causing Direct Trauma And/Or Flaccid Paralysis Via Interference With Nerve Impulse Transmission. While A Typical Injection Could Paralyze A Normal Adult Human For Several Years.' *'Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man Possesses Superhuman Strength Enabling Him To Lift Approximately 30 Tons. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Is Sufficient To Lift And Throw Objects As Heavy As Most Standard Automobiles With Ease. He Must Also Pull His Punches And Kicks Unless Fighting Someone Of Similar Or Greater Physical Durability. Otherwise, His Blows Would Prove Fatal To A Normal Human Being. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Also Extends Into His Legs, Enabling Him To Be Able To Jump To A Height Of Several Stories In A Single Bound. Spider-Man Has Shown Impressive Feats Of Strength. Such As When He Was Able To Hold A Cable-Car Full Of Children With One Arm And Show No Sign Of Stress. He Was Also Able To Send Oscar Evens Flying Many Meters With A Single Punch. Also, Spidey Was Able To Support The Warehouse Where Doctor Octopus Was Holding His Secret Experiment. Also, Spider-Man Has Managed To Over-Power Multiple Men With Ease.' *'Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man Can Run And Move At Speeds That Are Beyond The Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. He Is Ultimately Capable Of Running At Speeds In Excess Of 30 Miles Per Hour.' *'Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's Advanced Musculature Produces Less Fatigue Toxins During Physical Activity Than An Ordinary Human. This Allows Him To Exert Himself Physically For Much Longer Periods Of Time Before Fatigue Begins To Impair Him. At His Peak, Spider-Man Can Physically Exert Himself For Several Hours Before The Build Up Of Fatigue Toxins In His Blood Begins To Impair Him.' *'Superhuman Durability: Kaine's Body Is Harder And More Resistant To Certain Types Of Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human, Though He's Far From Invulnerable. His Bodily Tissues Are Conditioned To Allow Him To Withstand Great Impact Forces And He Has Resisted Impacts, Such As Falling From A Height Of Many Stories And Being Repeatedly Struck By A Super-Humanly Strong Opponent, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself.' *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's Exposure To The Mutated Spider Venom Induced A Mutagenic, Cerebellum-Wide Alteration Of His Engrams Resulting In The Ability To Mentally Control The Flux Of Inter-Atomic Attraction (Electrostatic Force) Between Molecular Boundary Layers. This Overcomes The Outer Electron Shell's Normal Behavior Of Mutual Repulsion With Other Outer Electron Shells And Permits The Tremendous Potential For Electron Attraction To Prevail. The Mentally Controlled Sub-Atomic Particle Responsible For This Has Yet To Be Identified. This Ability To Affect The Attraction Between Surfaces Is So Far Limited To Spider-Man's Body (Especially Concentrated In His Hands And Feet) And Another Object, With An Upper Limit Of Several Tons Per Finger.. This Ability Appears To Be Consciously Used. Although Can He Be Activated By Stress Or Altered States Of Consciousness As Seen Twice When He Awakens From A Slumber.' *'Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's Equilibrium, Dexterity, And Flexibility Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man's Body Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, Trampolines.' *'Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 900 Rimes Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. In Combination With His Spider-Sense, The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Almost Any Attack, Or Even Gunfire, If He Is Far Enough Away.' *'Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man Possesses the Ability To Achieve A State Of Perfect Equilibrium In Any Position Imaginable. He Seems Able To Adjust His Position By Instinct, Which Enables Him To Balance Himself On Virtually Any Object, No Matter How Small Or Narrow With Little Effort Even With Two Fingers.' *'Organic Webbing Generation: Spider-Man Was Also Gifted With The Ability To Organically Produce His Own Silk Webbing From Glands Within His Forearms, Limited By His Body's Health And Nutrition. These Organic Webs Have Many Of The Same Properties As His Predecessor's Artificial Webbing. Thanks To Its Similar Properties, It Appears Spider-Man Can Utilize His Organic Webbing In Any Way He Could With His Predecessor's Artificial Webbing. The Silk Is Released Through A Spinneret Near Each Wrist Containing A Central Web Spigot Orifice Used For Web-Slinging And Drag Lines, Supplemented By Several Radial Minor Spigots For Other Types Of Webs Connected To Specialized Glands; He Can From His Wrists Organic Webbing (Without Web Shooters).' *'Accelerated Vision: Kaine's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. Kaine0pppp00p00 Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. O'Mara Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon (The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away.' *'Microscopic Vision: This Is The Ability To See Extremely Small Objects And Images Down To The Atomic Level.' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man Regenerates His Injuries Faster And More Extensively Than A Normal Human. After Getting His Powers, He Soon Found That His Eyesight Was Repaired, Discarding His Concacts. Minor Injuries Heal In A Matter Of Hours And Serious Injuries In A Matter Of Days. Although Spider-Man Is Not Able To Regenerate Missing Limbs Or Organs. Thanks To His Regenerative Power He Is More Resistant To The Effects Of Alcohol And Drugs. It Is Unknown If The Power Slows Down Aging Process. However, The Power Is Not As Near Sufficient As Wolverine.' *'Resilience: Kaine Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Stand Up.' *'Spider-Sense: When Danger Is Present, Kaine Feels A Buzzing Sensation In His Head As A Sort Of Early Warning System, Allowing Him To React Accordingly. His Spider-Sense Seems To Be Greatly Enhanced Compared To That Of Peter Parker. Example Occurs The Night That Peter Is Killed; Kaine Dreamed That He, Himself, Was Being Attacked By Kraven The Hunter, When, At The Same Time, The Real Kraven Was Preparing To Hunt And Murder Peter Parker Many Miles Away. This One Suggests That Kaine's Ability May Be Borderline Precognitive, As Opposed To Only Warning Of Immediate Danger.' *'Enhanced Hearing: Kaine Is Able To Hear Any Danger, Via Spider Sense While He Hear That It Also May Warn Him Of Any Danger.' *'Radio Frequency Detection: Kaine's Spider-Sense Also Enables Him To Track Certain Radio Frequencies,' *'Accelerated Decoy: Allows Kaine To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack' *'Venom Shock: Kaine Has The Ability To Release A Blast Of Bio-Electricity Using His Hands, Causing An Overflow Of Activity In The Nervous System Of The Person Affected By It. The Shock Causes Seizures In The Muscles Of The Ones Affected By It And Can Even Cause Severe Brain Damage In The Affected Target.' *'Spider-Camouflage: Kaine, Including His Clothing, Can Blend Into His Surroundings, Allowing Him To Sneak Up On His Enemies Or, In Some Cases, Flee From Them. The Resulting Effect Closely Resembles That Of Invisibility.' *'Psychological Awareness of Environment: Spider-Man Received Psychological Awareness Of His Environment As A Whole, Allowing Him To Traverse Across Any Environment Without Fear, Even When Blinded Or In Extremely Dark Conditions. Spider-Man's Body Could Ascertain Non-Threatening Information, Such As Detecting The Concealed Presence Of Loved' *'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing: Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing.' *'Psychic Alignment With Arthropods: Kaine's Spider-Sense Improved, Creating A Psychic Alignment With His Environment, Specifically A More Empathic And Sympathetic Relationship With Spiders And Insects. While Connected To The Varying Populations Of Spiders He Was Unable To Communicate With Them Directly Or Command Them. In One Instance, Spiders Voluntarily Covered His Unconscious Body,' *'Hibernation Healing: Kaine Is Able To Come Back From Near Death Due To Making A Cocoon With His Webbing, And Hibernating With In It. He Also Shed His Skin To Heal, As Most Spiders Due Once In Their Life Time.' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation: Spider-Man's Body Is Highly Resistant To Certain Elemental Extremes, Particularly Cold, To The Extent That He Can Sleep Nude In Subarctic Conditions With No Apparent Injury.' *'Superhuman Intelligence: Spider-Man Has Superhuman Mental Acumen. He Possesses Enhanced Intuition, Pattern Solving, Information Storage And Retrieval, And Logical And Philosophical Structuring. The Potential Of His Intelligence Is Nearly Unlimited. It Is Assumed (In Theory) He Is Capable Of Knowledge And Comprehension Above And Beyond The Normal Human Spectrum Of Thought. He Is Potentially Capable Of Mastering Every Worldly Subject And Capable Of Adopting Concepts Completely Foreign To His Environment. His Ability To Predict Probable Outcomes Of Tactical And Strategic Scenarios Is So Advanced That It Borders On Clairvoyance. His Intuition Is Heightened To The Degree That His Hunches Are Always Correct. Spider-Man Has A Perfect Memory With The Ability To Recall Every Moment Since The Accident That Gave Him His Powers, He Is Also Skilled In Genetics, Robotics, And Engineering,' *'Super-Memory: With His Accelerated Brain Activity, Spider-Man Can Receive Or Process Large Amounts Of Information And Data At Once, Reading Words And Pictures At A Fast Pace. Spider-Man Does Have A Photographic Memory With Total Recall And Has The Ability To Super-Read An Entire Encyclopaedia In Seconds And he Can Retain Large Amounts Of Information Flawlessly' Abilities *'Indomitable Will: Spider-Man's Willpower Is Above That Of Any Ordinary Human. He Is Stronger In Spirit Than In Body And He Never Gives Up Against An Opponent. He Could Resist Seduction, Temptation, And Other' *'Leadership: Spider-Man Is A Superb Strategist And A Charismatic Leader.' *'Master Acrobat: Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, Kaine Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat.' *'Master Skilled Combatant: Spider-Man Uses Wrestling, Boxing, Dirty Boxing Street Fighting Mixed Martial Arts S.H.I.E.L.D. Training, Judo, Kung Fu, Savate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods Wushu And The Way Of The Spider' *'Weapons Proficiency: Spider-Man Is Proficient In Handling Any Firearms' *'Interrogation Expert: Kaine Uses His Interrogating Skills To Get Information From People Who Has Links To Criminals Through Very Creative Use Of Torture As Well Such As Water Boarding, Electrocution, Suffocation, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation Etc.' *'Multi-lingual: Kaine Is Fluent In English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Italian. Chinese. Hindi. German. Portuguese. Arabic. Korean. French.' *'Expert Vehicular driver: He Is Proficient In Driving Cars, Motorcycles, Trucks, Jets, Tankers, Helicopters, Motorboats, Submarines, And Some Types Of Trains And Utility Vehicles.' *'Expert Marksman: He Is An Exceptional Marksman Of Every Type Of Firearm Who Is Sometimes Depicted As Being Ambidextrous In This Respect. He Is Skilled In Sharpshooting And Knife Throwing As Well.' *'Nervous System Control: Kaine Has Complete Control Over His Nervous System Enabling Him To; Deaden Himself To Pain, Resist The Effects Of Drugs Or Poisons, Limit The Spread Of Toxins In His Blood Stream, And Even Slow Down His Bleeding Rate. He Also Is Able Pass Lie Detector Tests.' *'Pressure Point Locator: Kaine Can Locate Different Pressure Points On A Person's Body; Incapacitate, Paralyze, Severely Injure, Or Kill A Person.' Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense Can Lose Its Effectiveness If It Is Blocked Or Temporarily Weakened By Specialized Equipment Or Certain Drugs. It Also Would Not Trigger If It Detects Something That Is Not Registered As A Threat. When Deprived Of His Spider-Sense, Spider-Man Becomes Vulnerable To Surveillance And Attack, And Web-Slinging Requires Most Of His Concentration.' *'Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps As A Side Effect Of Gaining His Powers, Spider-Man Is Susceptible To The Pesticide Ethyl Chloride.' Equipment *'Utility Belt: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Various Gadgets.' *'Spider-Man Suit: An Updated Version Of The Original Spider-Man Costume Enhanced Lenses In The Mask With HUD And Tracking Abilities. The Talon Gloves Feature Retractable Talons On His Finger-Tips And Feet Which Can Be Used For Clawing And Climbing' *'Utility Belt: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Various Gadgets.' *'Talons: Kaine Had Added Tetractable Sharp Talons On His Hands And Feet, Which He Uses In Combat Against His Enemies. The Talons Can Also Be Used To Inject Nano-Spiders-Tracers With GPS And Listening Device. It Later Been Modified To Detonate Causing Both Paralysis And Great Pain' *'Spider-Bots: Spider based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Gathering Information Across New York City.' *'Arachnaughts: Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat.' *'Spider-Cycle: S.H.I.E.L.D. Created An Arachnid-Based Technologically Modified Motorcycle For Spider-Man. The Motor Cycle Is Equipped With Automatic Aiming Web Shooters, Web Fluids, Blasters And Rocket Boosters.' *'Webcannon 3000: It's A Large Gun That Is Able To Shoot Webs To Entrap Foes In Them.' *'Spinning Arachnid Disks: Small Arachnid Designed Flying Disk That Can Be Thrown At High Speed And Can Shoot Out Webs To Entrap Foes Within Them.' *'Impact Force Bubbles: Those Are Small Bubbles That Can Be Thrown At Foes, Upon Impact It Enlarges To Trap Foes In It.' *'Avengers Identicard: Kaine Holds An Avengers Identicard That Identifies Him As A Member Of The Avengers And Grants Him The Associated Privileges.' Transportation Spider-Man Moves Through Locations By Shooting A Web-Line And Attaching It To An Object (Most Often A Building). He Then Swings, Shoots Another Web-Line, Attaches It, And Repeats The Process. Trivia *'Kaine Became Spider-Man When He Was Sixteen, But His Predecessor Took Up The Mask When He Was Fifteen.' *'Kaine Is Voiced By Josh Keaton Who Provided the voice of Peter Parker In The Spectacular Spider-Man' *'Kaine's Last Name Is Parker Which Is His Father's Last Name And Not His Mother's Last Name Davis.' *'Kaine's Greatest Fear Is That His Secret Identity Could Cause The Death Of His Family' *'Kaine Parker Has Been Shown To Be Worthy Of Carrying Mjolnir' *'Kaine Has Become Publicly Known As An Ally And Supporter Of Spider-Man As Well As The One Responsible For His Equipment To Explain His Connection To Him,' *'Kaine's Phone Number Is 800-555-7739 And He Advertises It As 1-800-555-SPDY.' Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Known To Authorities Identity Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Master Of All Forms Of Combat Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Human/Spider Hybrids